Love That Never Had A Chance
by kumagoro73
Summary: A girl comes back from a two year long mission. Will she be able to pick up where she left off? Will she ever be able to tell a certain someone how she feels? Will her love be unrequited?
1. The Return

Ok guys, here it is. My first story. Please comment, and be honest. Obviously its not finished, but I hope you like the beginning!

Here are a few things you should know... you are Etsu (I'm not good at those "you do this and that" stories) and you are very pretty. You have one of those personalities that makes everyone love you. You are very proud to be a ninja from the Leaf Village and your specialty is bird summoning. And who knows there may be a bit of romance budding between you and another shinobi in the future! hint hint

ok thats enough of my blabbering please enjoy...

* * *

Etsu came up on the gates of Konoha and smiled. She hasn't been there for the past two years; she and her group have been on a mission protecting an orb for a small village about a day away. The village may have been small but it was by no means poor, the orb had at one point brought in a lot of tourists wanting to see this legendary orb, but others had grown greedy of the orb and tried to steal it, so the village had enlisted the help of Konoha. The tourist money had allowed the village to employ the ninjas until the orb was no longer sought after. Etsu turned to her comrades and said, "We're finally home!" and they cheered.

She led her team through the gates and told them to go find their families, and she would report the Hokage. They split and she headed towards the Hokage's building. She looked around as she walked, remembering, everything coming back to her like it was just yesterday that she left. The familiar crunch of the gravel under her feet, the aromas wafting through the air from various food stands, and the sounds that she always equated with home: the laughter of playing children, the murmur of villagers and the all around hustle and bustle of the village. She smiled as she walked and was filled with a warm feeling of pride that this was the place she was born, the place she grew up, and the place she now served and protected. Lost in her thoughts, she was surprised when she turned the corner and the building she searched for was only across the street. As she looked at the building her eyes wandered toward someone walking by the stairs leading to the building. Even with his face buried in a book, she could easily tell who it was; even if his shimmering silver didn't give it away everything else screamed Kakashi Hatake. The way he walked, the way he held himself, and the shape of his body, so muscular so handsome. As soon as she saw him a huge smile spread across her face.

"Kakashi!" She called as she ran towards him.

"Etsu?!" He closed his book and opened his arms as he ran towards her as well. When they met, they spun in a circle not only from the force of their greeting but also out of sheer enjoyment of seeing each other again. He set her down and they remained in their embrace for a few seconds. She always loved the way he hugged her, he was always so warm and he knew the right amount of squeeze to apply to make you feel safe, like everything is and always will be right. When they let go of each other they looked into each others eyes, both having a million questions to ask but not knowing where to start.

Etsu opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get anything out, she heard a deep booming voice shout, "ETSUUUUU!" She turned to see who it was and saw Gai in his green jumpsuit bounding towards her, arms open wide, and tears of joy running down his cheeks. His collision with her would have knocked her to the ground were it not for his gigantic arms wrapping around her and lifting her off the ground almost choking the air out of her. When he set her down, he spoke so loudly he was almost shouting, "Etsu! I'm so glad you're back! We have to catch up!"

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yea, I agree we should all go out to lunch and catch up."

"That sounds wonderful! But first I have to report to the Hokage, if I don't do it now, I never will. Do you know if he's in his office?" Kakashi and Gai looked at each other and both faces became concerned. "What?"

"Well, uh," Kakashi started, "the Third is, well, dead. We were attacked a while ago and he died fighting Orochimaru."

She stared at them wide eyed. She loved the Hokage; he was always there for her. She quickly wiped a single tear from her eye and composed herself. "Well, at least he died with honor, fighting for Konoha. That's the way I would want to go," She smiled. "So who's the new Hokage?"

"Etsu? Is that you?" a new yet familiar voice look towards the stairs they were all standing by.

"Tsunade! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?! I didn't think Konoha had any good casinos!"

"Um, Etsu, I'm the new Hokage."

"Oh! Well, uh, hee hee. You see I just got back and I uh well-"

"Relax, Etsu. It's ok! I know you've been gone a while. I'll let you off the hook this one time." They smiled at each other and hugged hello. "So since you know why I'm here, why don't you tell me why you are? Reporting to me to be debriefed from you mission?"

"Yea actually I am."

"Oh that can wait 'till tomorrow, why don't we all go get lunch. Ichiraku's okay?"

"Wait Lady Tsunade! You have a lot of work to do you can't take a long lunch!" Shizune said this and Etsu looked at her just realizing that she was there.

"Oh Shizune, it'll be fine, we all deserve a break a break every now and then." With that, they all started towards Ichiraku's, Shizune pausing a few seconds before following, shaking her head.

--

When they reached Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, they all ordered their favorite ramen except Etsu. She looked at the menu wondering what to get. Ichiraku used to make her a special order just for her off of the menu. Etsu is the type of person who everyone loves so no one minded gong a little farther for her, and this included Ichiraku. When he saw her, a wide smile spread across his face and her said, "Oh! Etsu you're back! It's so good to see you again! Would you like your usual?"

Etsu looked up and her eyes sparked. She smiled and said, "I would love it! I was hoping you would, but I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh, you could never bother me."

When all their food was served, they started talking. They talked about old times they shared and caught each other up on what happened in Etsu's absence. Etsu was filled in on the details of the attack on the Leaf village, and Etsu told everyone of her mission.

Near the end of their lunch Etsu heard someone call her name from behind her. When she turned around she saw a young tanned man with an old scar across the bridge of his nose.

* * *

thanks for sticking with me this far! please comment \\


	2. Settling Back Down

Well here it is, number two...hope you like it!

* * *

Etsu smiled at the newcomer who was also smiling a very familiar smile and stood from her stool. They leaned in closer to each other and touched cheek to cheek making a _smooch_ sound as their skin touched.

"It's so good to see you Iruka. I was going to stop by the school after lunch to see if I could find you," said Etsu.

"Well I'm glad that I could save you the trip. I was just getting lunch myself with Naruto here."

As he said the boy's name, Etsu looked down only now noticing the yellow haired ninja was there. She was so wrapped up in Iruka and his smile she loved so much she had hardly noticed anything else. Naruto was standing by Iruka's side with his arms crossed and a look of annoyance on his face. "C'mon Iruka I'm hungry! You can catch up with this lady some other day!"

"Naruto don't be so rude!"

"It's okay Iruka. Our lunch was winding down anyway, and we all have things to do… but we definitely have to have lunch at some point."

"Okay that sounds like a plan. We can work out the details later."

"Sounds good. I'll see you around then."

"See ya," he said, and they both smiled.

She turned to find everyone standing, already finished with their lunch. They all said their goodbyes and went on their own ways, Etsu tagging along with Lady Tsunade.

"Where are you going" Tsunade asked.

"Well I figured since I told you about the mission over lunch, and I don't have much else to do, I might as well go with you so we can do the debriefing officially."

"Oh, forget about that for now. I pretty much know what happened; we can do all the technical stuff tomorrow like I said. You have got to be tired. Go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Tsunade, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Etsu. I know we're good friends and everything, but now that I'm Hokage you've please call me 'Lady Tsunade' or 'Lady Hokage' or something like that, at least in public. In private it's fine, call me Tsunade, but in public be more official. It's a reputation thing. I hope you understand."

Etsu blushed a little but thankfully not enough for Lady Tsunade to notice. "Oh yeah, sure, I'm sorry Lady Tsunade." They parted ways, Tsunade back to work and Etsu back home.

When she got to her building, she checked with the landlord to make sure he didn't rent he apartment out to someone else. He didn't, but she owed rent for the past two years, but allowed her to get the money to him whenever she got the opportunity. She was lucky, her landlord was a kind old man who greatly appreciated the work of the village's shinobi and would not throw one out on the street just because they had a long mission. When she got to her room, she got comfortable, lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

It was twilight when she awoke, and she only woke up because her stomach was calling for food. She got out of bed and looked for ingredients to cook something but found her supplies meager, so she put together a small sandwich. This was enough to quiet the roar of her stomach, and allowed her to fall back asleep.

--

The next morning, she reported to the Hokage. Again she recounted her mission in the small village, this time however, Lady Tsunade wrote everything down. When finished, the Hokage gave her another mission, however this mission was far simpler than ones she had previously been given. "I want you to station your birds around the perimeter of the village and some on the interior. Have the ones on the perimeter some distance away so they can warn the ones inside if something should occur."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade".

"In addition to this, I will be giving you some lower ranked missions for a while. I don't want to send you away from the village again so soon, but I won't give you a mission for a while, so you can settle back in. Oh, and before I forget, here is your payment for your previous mission, and your payment for the one I just gave you. You will be receiving regular payments until I feel the perimeter does not need to be watched so closely."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"Well that's all for now, go home and relax."

"Yes ma'am, I will be sure to do that." With that she turned and left. She decided to go the gates of Konoha to summon her birds. When she arrived at the gates, she took out one of her kunai and slid it across her thumb, made the appropriate hand signs and put her hands to the ground. In an instant seven black birds appeared before her. They looked at her waiting for their orders. "I want you to scout the perimeters and keep an eye out for any suspicious people, or anything really. One or two of you should stay within the village to alert me if anything should come up. That's all really, kinda simple, but hey what ever we can do right?"

One of the birds chirped in response to her words, and Etsu understood the bird had said, "it may be a simple mission, but we will complete it without flaw." She smiled at the passion her birds had for their work; she loved them and they loved her and both loved their job. The birds took off to start their mission, and Etsu went into the village to start re-stocking her kitchen.

She was about halfway done with her shopping and currently looking at some peaches, when Kakashi called her name. She turned around and saw Gai was standing next to him.

Seeing the puzzled look in her face, Kakashi answered the questions in her head, "We're throwing you a welcome back party, and there's nothing you can do about it!"


	3. The Party

ok here it is the next installment. i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Etsu was taken aback at his bluntness and stammered, "wh-wha- what? No you're not!"

"Relax Etsu," Gai chimed in, "we know how much you dislike parties thrown for you, so we found a loophole!"

"Loophole?"

"Yea, we're throwing the party for your entire team, not just you. This way we can throw you the party…" Kakashi explained.

"…and you have no reason to complain and spoil the fun for us all!" finished Gai.

Etsu rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way out of it, "alright, ya got me. I will go to this party, smile and look pretty for you guys. So when is it?"

"Uh, tonight," Kakashi replied.

Etsu's mouth dropped open and her eyes became wide, "tonight?! Wha- how can you throw a party in a day?! Who's going to be there? What kind of food will be served? What's the dress? Oh my God, there are so many things to do, people to notify, preparations to be made and and and-"

Kakashi stopped her panicking rant by clasping her fluttering hands which had long since forgotten about the bags they were carrying, and looked into her eyes. He calmed her by saying, "Etsu, we have it all taken care of. We've been planning this party for a while now and the only thing that was left to be taken care of was setting the date. Gai and I told everyone yesterday that the party was tonight. Everyone was excited about the party since brought up the idea and everyone knew that it was coming up at some point. Everything is all taken care of, so all you have to do is show up and look pretty like you said."

"Well, who's going to be there? And what should I wear? What about-"

Kakashi pressed his fingers to her lips to silence her, "Stop. Calm down and don't worry about anything. Everyone in the village who cares to come and who is over 21 will be there, and you can wear whatever you want. Show up in sweats if you want. You can pull anything off. I'll pick you up around seven."

Etsu looked at him, defeated, "alright, I trust you." She bent down and picked up her bags, luckily nothing was damaged too badly in their fall. She took one more look at Kakashi and Gai before finishing her shopping.

Arriving at her building, she set aside a decent amount of money to get her through the time until her next mission payment, and gave the rest of her money to her landlord. When she got back to her room, she put all her groceries away and made herself lunch and wondered what she would wear to this party. Different outfits passed through her mind, and for a brief minute she actually entertained the thought of wearing sweats to the party as Kakashi suggested and this brought a smile to her lips. She finally decided halter top with denim jeans; it was casual, but a little dressed up, sexy, but conservative, just the right thing.

At about five she decides to start getting ready and gets into the shower. She gets dressed and admires herself in the mirror. _Yea_, she thinks, _this was the perfect outfit to wear._ She goes to the bathroom to do her hair which she just pulled back, letting a little fall along the side of her face, and put her makeup on. She was just picking out some jewelry when she heard a knock at the door, "come in!" she shouted, then heard the knob turn and the door open and shut. When she walked into her living room she was a little startled to see it wasn't Kakashi waiting for her. She glanced at the clock and it read seven fifteen, and wondered why this person was standing in her living room and not Kakashi, although she knew he was always late.

"Hey Iruka. What are you doing here?"

Iruka blushed a little as he said, "Uhh, hey Etsu. I wanted to welcome you back with everyone else, but I'm actually leaving on a mission in a few minutes, so I wanted to say hello then goodbye face-to-face."

"Aw no! I wanted to catch up with you and now you're leaving!"

"I know, I'm upset too, but what can you do? It's an easy mission so I'll be back in a week or too. We can catch up then."

"Yea I guess."

"Well I have to be going or I'm going to be late. I'll see you around." They hugged and he left through the window, the fastest way out. At around seven thirty she was getting a little impatient, but she knew Kakashi was always late and decided to give him a little while longer to pick her up. Fifteen minutes later there was another knock at the door and she got up to get it this time.

When she opened the door and saw it was Kakashi she let the annoyance slide into her voice when she said, "ok what's your excuse this time?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to help an old lady along the way."

Closing the door she started walking and said, "you know it's really rude to keep people waiting, especially a woman, no matter what you're doing."

Holding out his arm for Etsu to take, which she did, he said, "aw Etsu I really am sorry. Please don't be too mad at me."

"Oh it's ok. I've come to expect this from you."

"That's the spirit… you look really pretty by the way"

"Thank you, and you look handsome yourself," she said blushing a little.

"Thanks," he said giving her a peck on the cheek making her face turn a deeper crimson.

--

The party was relatively uneventful, Etsu met up with a lot of people she hasn't seen in a while and quickly caught up. Most people didn't have a lot to say, because not much happens in a relatively safe village, and she listened politely to the people who had a little more to say, commenting at just the right moments. The normalcy of the night was interrupted a few times by the occasional drunken outburst and at one point, a couple of genin tried to crash the party. Etsu could clearly hear Naruto's voice saying, "aw c'mon it's not fair! We want to join the party!" She smiled at this and was still smiling a few moments later when Kakashi came up to her and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon Etsu I want to show you something," he said.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

He led her outside, down the street, back into another building and up the stairs all the way to the roof. When he opened the door she gasped in amazement. "It's beautiful." What she saw truly was beautiful. The stars were lit brightly, each one gleaming and twinkling differently as if they had their own personality, the sky itself was as black as she had ever seen, giving Etsu the feeling that she could accomplish anything. This was when she decided to tell the one she loved how she felt.

"I couldn't have asked for a better night. The stars are out and clear, and no cloud in the sky." He led her onto the roof and to the edge where they sat looking up at the stars. They sat like that for a few minutes holding hands and enjoying each others company.

However, Etsu wasn't entirely paying attention to the sky, she was having a debate with herself and finally one side won. She worked up all the courage she could muster and said, "hey, Kakashi? Do you have any regrets?"

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face and in a sad tone said, "Etsu you know I do."

"No, I mean about us, about our relationship."

"Oh…" Etsu saw that Kakashi was blushing despite his mask. "Well, yeah I do actually."

Etsu waited for more before saying, "I've liked you for a really long time, Kakashi, and I'm tired of being just friends."

"I really like you too Etsu, but I never got the opportunity to ask you anything because you're always on missions. And I'm tired of being just friends too."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment and then Etsu reached up and pulled Kakashi's mask down below his chin. She looked at his face in the starlight and absorbed all his features starting from the top. His silver hair reflecting in the light, the scar running from his eyebrow to his cheek, his dark eyes that seem to gaze into your heart, his strait nose, his full lips, and his chiseled jaw. After she memorized his face, which didn't take long, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He responded and returned her kiss. His hips were warm and soft, and they moved in time with hers their tongues dancing to a song it seemed only they could hear. The kiss didn't last long but got the message across to each other about how they felt. They spent the remainder of the night holding hands and looking at the stars, Etsu eventually leaned over and rested on Kakashi's strong shoulder.

A few hours later, the day caught up to Etsu and she fell asleep. When Kakashi realized she was asleep, he picked her up and brought her back to her apartment and put her to bed.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter (that might be the last) is coming soon!


	4. Getting Together

Here it is, the last chapter. sorry it took so long to get up, but I got very busy (I know, cliched and lame excuse), but it's up and that's all that matters ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

Etsu woke up a little confused as to how she wound up in her bed. She remembered being on the roof with Kakashi and figured she must have fallen asleep there, so she rightfully assumed that Kakashi brought her home. Feeling better now that she knew how she got home, she let her feet dangle off her bed while she stretched. She looked out the window and then around the apartment, wondering what to make for breakfast. She stood up off her bed and felt something squishy, yet firm. What ever it was, it startled her to feel something other than the floor under her feet, and she lost her balance and screamed. Even though she was startled, the years of ninja training had prepared her for unexpected situations and grabbed a kunai she always kept near her bed. She sat in a bit of an awkward position with the kunai in her hand ready to defend herself. In the same instant that this happened, the odd squishy thing moved just as fast as she did and was also holding a kunai. They soon realized what had happened they relaxed and started laughing.

"Did I seriously just step on you?"

It took a moment before Kakashi could speak, "Yeah I think you did."

"What in the world were you doing down there anyway?"

"Sleeping. When I brought you back here I was so tired I decided to sleep here instead of going all the way home, and I didn't think you would appreciate me sleeping in your bed with you. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind…but what possessed you to sleep on the floor, instead of the couch?"

Kakashi stared blankly at her for a moment before saying, "oh man. I didn't even think of that. I was so tired I just laid down and went sleep. I feel good though, nice and rested."

"Wow, Kakashi, that's pretty bad. Oh geez, well how about some breakfast? What would you like, eggs? Waffles? Pancakes? I'll whip up any thing you want. I'll put some tea on while you decide."

"Oh no Etsu, I'm ok really. I don't want anything. I need to get my day going."

"Aw c'mon, stay for breakfast; it is the most important meal of the day."

"No I better get going; I'll grab something quick from somewhere. Thanks so much though." He took her fingers and kissed the top of her hand, he soon regretted this because Etsu took this opportunity to grab him by the wrist and pull him into the kitchen.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Now you will sit down and enjoy what I cook for you!" When they were standing next to the table, Etsu let go of his wrist and turned her back to him to fill up the kettle for some tea. When she turned around, he was no longer there, and her curtains were flapping in the morning breeze. "That little turd!"

Despite Kakashi's disappearance, Etsu decided to make breakfast for her own self. She got out three eggs and some milk and made scrambled eggs. While eating, she thought about what she was going to do for the day. She decided on two things. When she was finished eating, she cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for her day.

Dressing in all black, she was apprehensive about what she was going to do but she knew if she didn't she would regret it for the rest of her life. She walked over to the door and stood there as she breathed deep a few times, then left her apartment.

She didn't hurry. She dreaded what she was about to do but she knew it had to be done. The sky, which was a crisp blue in the morning, had turned a hazy grey that seemed to mimic her mood. Time seemed to move too fast, every step she took felt like a bound; she didn't want to get there so quickly. She was never good with grief; she just didn't know how to express it. Most of the time she would just bottle it up and unleash it on some poor unsuspecting enemy ninja who probably didn't deserve the beating he was getting, but this…this was necessary.

When she reached the stone she walked slower than she thought possible towards the ominous rock. When she reached it, she looked for the Thirds name, and when she found it, she rubbed her fingers over it. She knelt down on her knees and sat there for a while trying to figure out what to do. After a while, she spoke. "Hey, uhh, it's me, Etsu…hi." She paused, not really knowing how to continue. "I'm, uh, I'm really going to miss you… You were a big part of my life. You inspired me to be a ninja… I can't believe you're gone. I can't-". She covered her mouth as a few tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her voice cracked a little as she continued to speak, "Why?! Why did you leave us? Why did you leave the village? Why did you leave me? How could you do this?!" At that she sat and hugged her legs around herself appalled at what she had just said yet also numb with grief. Too numb to care, she finally let the tears flow freely.

Absorbed in her grieving, she didn't notice when someone was right behind her until he spoke her name, "Etsu?"

She jumped, but because she was in a bad position all she could do to defend herself was put up a fist, which was shaking uncontrollably. When she realized the new person was no threat, she put down her hand and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, "oh Kakashi, it's you."

"Jeeze, Etsu, oh my God." He bent down to her level.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"No, no you're not. C'mon I'm taking you home." He reached out his hand.

She looked down at the ground and mumbled, "I don't want to go."

He bent over and put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. When he held her tighter, she couldn't help but start to cry. "Shhh, it's ok," he crooned, "c'mon lets go before it starts to rain". He kissed the side of her head and used his embrace to lift her up. Etsu was too numb to realize that she was pretty much being carried away. They walked awkwardly towards Etsu's apartment with Kakashi's arms firmly yet gently around Etsu's shoulders.

When they reached her door, Kakashi tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Etsu, do you have the keys?" he whispered.

"Uhh, yeah," she reached around and found the clip that her keys were attached to, but because she was still shaking, she had a hard time getting it open. Seeing her struggle, Kakashi reached across her and smoothly undid the clip and slid them out of her pocket. He unlocked the door and led Etsu inside. He sat her down in a kitchen chair, found a blanket, and wrapped it around her. He went over to the sink, filled a kettle of water and put it on the stove.

Etsu sat there and wiped her eyes, slightly embarrassed about what just happened. "I'm sorry Kakashi," was all she could croak out before he interrupted her.

"No. Don't be," he sat down, "you just got back from a mission to find out that someone near and dear to you has passed away, and with all the stress of returning, I thought this might happen. I've never seen you cry before…I figure that was for more than just the Third?"

Etsu nodded her head. "Yeah…feels kinda good to finally get it out though."

"I know what you mean. One of the first things we learn when we become a ninja, is to never show our emotions. They get in the way, and cloud our judgment. But you know what? We're still human. We have emotions and we need to find a way to release them, otherwise we'll explode." Etsu just sat there looking at the table, not really wanting to look at him in the eye; not wanting him to see how miserable she looked. Kakashi got up when the kettle started to whistle. He poured the hot water in a tea pot and put the mesh ball with the tea leaves in the pot to stew and brought the tea pot and some cups over to the table. They sat there quietly for a while, Etsu not knowing what to say, and Kakashi not wanting to push her.

After a while Kakashi poured the tea, Etsu first, then his own. Etsu drank half of the tea in her first sip, and told Kakashi it was very good as she watched him take his first sip. When he put the cup down, she was again struck by his beauty, but this time she noticed something she could not see in the dim starlight. This new realization made her laugh harder than she had laughed in a long time. Kakashi gave her a puzzled look, and asked, "What is so funny?"

At this point Etsu was laughing so hard she could not speak, and all she could manage was to trace a few inches around her eye. Watching Kakashi feel around his eye only made her laugh harder, but when she could finally speak, she choked out, "tan lines". Kakashi only stared at her with a bewildered look for a few seconds before laughing himself.

With the tension gone, they were able to talk. They talked about the Third, about lost loved ones, family and even pets. They laughed at some of their stories and cried at others. Together they worked out things they have been holding in their hearts for a long time, and when they were done talking, they both felt better than they have in a very long while.

Kakashi looked at the clock and noticed it became very late. "Well I should probably get going. It's pretty late." He stood up.

Etsu stayed sitting and said, "no, you don't have to you can spend the night here."

"No, I don't want to intrude I'll get going." Not wanting him to sneak out like he had in the morning Etsu got up and stood by him.

"You really don't have to go." Kakashi just smiled and headed towards the door, while putting his mask up. Etsu followed him, and when he had the door ajar she said, "Wait". He turned to look at her and they stared into each others eyes for a few moments. Etsu reached up and softly pulled down his mask, never breaking their stare. Before she knew it she was on her toes reaching up to kiss the beautiful man standing at her door and the man was wrapping his arms around her accepting her kiss. They released from their kiss for only a moment to look at each other again and began to kiss more passionately. The front door closed and the couple made their way through the house and wound up in Etsu's bedroom, where they made love.

It was gentle and sweet, with each partner wanting to pleasure the other. Their breath was hot and moist, Kakashi nibbled at her ear which caused a rush of excitement pass through Etsu's body. Etsu kissed Kakashi's face and worked her way down to his chest, taking extra care around the nipples. Kakashi's skin was smooth and soft, getting warmer as the minutes passed…

It was very late in the night when they finished. The sun had long since set and the moon was high in the sky. They lay in bed together holding each other, on the cusp of falling asleep, the moon light shining through the white curtains making the couple glow a beautiful silver. As Etsu was about to fall asleep, she felt lips near hear ear and warm breath that whispered, "I love you and never want to let you go". With that, Etsu smiled and fell asleep.

The End

* * *

Well folks thats the end od the story. I hoped you enjoyed it! ^.^


End file.
